


A Sleepy Winter Night

by thegraceofebonee



Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Birthday, Birthday Presents, Boyfriends, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, College, College finals, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Holiday Fic Exchange, Holidays, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sleep, Sleepiness, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22109629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegraceofebonee/pseuds/thegraceofebonee
Summary: Remy sees how stressed Emile is during finals and decides to make sure he actually gets some rest.
Relationships: Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	A Sleepy Winter Night

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to participate in the Secret Sanders challenge on the Thomas Sanders Amino. This was a gift for the wonderful JAMIE: is.gd/ZF4LtN 
> 
> Even though this isn't that long, it is the longest fan fiction I've written so far. Hope everyone had a Happy Holidays season.

Remy was jolted awake when a book slammed down on the desk he was sleeping on. He wiped the drool that had slightly crusted on the edge of his mouth and tried to rub out the imprint on his cheek that was made from his wristwatch. He looked around the library and saw that it had a lot more people in it than when he fell asleep. That was to be expected with it being finals week. Earlier, Remy had made his way to the corner desk on the second floor where it was quiet and no one would be walking around him. He observed Emile who had plopped down in the chair across from him. He then looked outside and realized it had the pitch blackness that only came with nighttime. Looking at his watch, he saw that it was now 10:07pm.

“How can you sleep with this week being so stressful?” asked Emile who had clear dark circles under his eyes. He slouched over on the table and put his head in his hands.

“With determination,” said Remy grabbing his cup and taking a swig of now lukewarm coffee. “Besides, getting proper rest helps with stress. Anyway, where have you been? You were supposed to meet me here four hours ago. Fell asleep waiting for you that long.”

“You would’ve fallen asleep no matter how long you had to wait,” said Emile giving a big yawn. He stretched with his joints making an audible popping sound. “Also, I started working on my final assignment for art. It is absolutely killing me, so I decided to work on it sooner rather than later. Got into such a headspace focusing on it that I lost track of time. I do apologize for being so late though. I didn’t mean to waste your time like that.”

“Oh it’s that thumbnail assignment right? You’ve been working on that for a while. What’s it look like now?” asked Remy.

Emile took out his iPad and opened up the piece he was working on. He scooted his chair around next to Remy and leaned in his personal space. Remy put his arm on the back of Emile’s chair to stable himself as he got a better view.

“See the thumbnail we are sketching is supposed to be very detailed even though it is supposed to be fairly small. I have all have these little things like the spine of a leaf, the windows of a shop over here, and the tiles of the roof there. It’s so tedious, but that is what the assignment calls for.”

Unconsciously, Remy’s eyes slowly gravitated from the iPad to Emile’s face. He liked to watch his face light up with happiness as he talked about his passions. “I remember you having to go through so many drafts because your professor said your lines weren’t clean enough,” Remy said with a smile.

“Ugh, I know,” Emile said leaning back in his chair. His head hung over the back of the chair trapping Remy’s arm underneath it. He stared at the ceiling as he remembered. “I thought I would never get it approved. The lines were shaky one time. The perspective was off the other time. And I had to correct it multiple times because I didn’t add enough detail. More detail, more detail, MORE DETAIL! Why did I decide to do art again?”

“Well if I remember, somebody wanted to create cool children’s cartoons,” said Remy laying his head on his trapped arm that was falling asleep. “Ones that had beautiful visuals, great storytelling, and most importantly, help people understand and cope with their own personal issues.”

Emile gave a soft laugh as he turned his head to face Remy. Their faces barely inches apart as the blood rushed to their cheeks. They stared into each other’s eyes turning the moment quiet. “You think you have all the answers don’t you?”

“Not all of them,” Remy said softly, “but certainly quite a lot.” He finally broke the moment as he moved his arm from underneath Emile’s head. He stretched and shook the last bit of tiredness off of himself before standing up. “And since I know a lot, I’ve made an executive decision that you need to rest.”

“What? No!” Emile whisper shouted as he didn’t want to draw attention to himself. “I thought this meeting was for us to go over the calculus final. It’s tomorrow.”

“Which means we should be well rested for it,” said Remy. “Honey, when is the last time you actually slept. You just said that you’ve been working on this thumbnail assignment for the past four hours, at least. I know you most likely started right when you got off of work which means you’ve been up since 5:00am.”

Emile pouted and crossed his arms. “I don’t like this sudden attack on me. There is nothing wrong with studying.”

“Yes there is. There is something wrong with everything if it is too much. Too much of anything is a bad thing.”

“Which means including sleep. You can oversleep and then you never have time for getting things done. We have only so many hours in the day, and it’s so important to use them wisely.”

Remy put on his leather jacket that was hanging on the back of his chair. He bent over to look in Emile dead in the eyes. “Sleep is a curse, but a curse you need to live.”

“Did you just quote Steven Universe?”

“I sure did,” Remy said taking his sunglasses out of his jacket pocket and putting them on. “Quoting a cartoon is the best way to get you to listen. The gems are beings that don’t need to eat or sleep yet they too eventually rested. That is because sleep is good to preserving the mind and body. Besides, we’ve already studied for the test so many times. Either we know it now or we don’t. Not to mention that you have work in the morning. The last thing you need is to cram through the night.”

Emile leaned back with his hand over his eyes and groaned. “Why did I have become friends with a med student? And one who is looking to be becoming a somnologist too! I could have had normal friends who help me study and get smarter, but no, I had to get a friend who wants to be a sleep doctor and make me go to sleep like a lunatic.” He sighed before putting his book and tablet into his satchel. He stood up and rolled his eyes at the satisfied smirk on Remy’s face. “Fine I’ll promise to go get some rest. You once again didn’t bring anything did you? You have nothing in your hands that a successful student would need.”

“You know I learn best by hearing. Having no material forces me to remember it. Besides, writing can be so tedious, and if I wanted more notes, I can always use my phone. Have I not gotten good grades?”

“I guess you’re right.” Emile looked at the leather jacket Remy always wears. “Are you gonna be warm? Why didn’t you bring a heavier coat or at least a sweater for underneath it?”

“I’m fine Emmy,” said Remy rolling his eyes. “Is this gonna be payback? Because if so, I give in. However, if you were planning to take off your sweater and give it to me, I have no problem taking if off of you.”

He winked which caused Emile to blush. Before he could respond, Remy started walking off as he chugged the last of his forgotten coffee, and Emile could do nothing but follow along. As they passed other students, the only sound s that could be heard were the click-clacking of keyboards and mumbled whispers of those thinking out loud or having conversations. They walked down the stairs and through the front door into the massive courtyard in the middle of the campus. It had turned fairly chilly with the darkness.

“Even after knowing you so long, I still don’t understand the sunglasses,” said Emile. “It’s nighttime you don’t need to wear them you know.”

“True.” He looked at Emile over his glasses and wiggled his eyebrows. “But they make me look even sexier. They frame my face spectacularly. Don’t you think so honey?”

Emile laughed as his whole face turned red. “I guess even though they are impractical for seeing that they serve a useful function for making you appear cooler. I still remember the first time you wore them at night, and I saw you across the way. I thought you were some random weirdo.”

“And what about now?”

“Now I know you’re an annoying weirdo, but I kind of find it endearing.”

They both laughed before settling into a comfortable quietness. The lamps that lit up the courtyard had garlands and bows hanging from it. They strolled slowly through the Christmas wonderland. A few stars could be seen scattered across the night sky even though it was mostly covered in clouds. The sliver of moon still gave enough light to see by as it popped in between the gaps of the clouds. Emile pressed close to Remy’s side to get as much warmth as possible. Remy’s face flushed once again as he wondered if he should put his arm around him to make him warmer.

He cleared his throat before speaking as it had suddenly closed up and his mouth was dry. “So what are you going to do over the break? Returning home for the holidays?”

“I unfortunately can’t. Since I’m the store manager, we have to stay for the holiday. You know because it’s the busiest time of the year. If anyone is going to stay it’s always the manager.”

Remy nodded his head in understanding. “You’re always working. You need to take a break. When is your next time off?”

“I’m not sure but it won’t be until after the holidays are over.”

“Well then tell me when it is so we can spend some relaxing time together. Go to the movie or the zoo. Maybe we could take a trip out of town. It’d be good to get away from campus.”

“Out of town? Just you and me? That means we would have to rent a hotel or go to a place where we know people. That way we could crash at their house.”

“It could be only us if you want to. We could always invite other friends along, but I wouldn’t mind it being only us. That is if you could stand being with just me for a while.”

Emile elbowed Remy’s arm which slightly pushed him off of the walkway. “Oh you think I can’t handle you? I’ve known you for a few years now, and I think I’ve become somewhat of an expert on how to be around you.”

Remy elbowed him right back as he got back on the path. “And what a delight I am to be around.”

They finally came to the edge of the courtyard where Emile’s dormitory was. Remy threw his now empty coffee cup in a nearby trashcan, and Emile stopped at the entrance to turn around and say goodbye when he saw Remy go past him to the door.

“Where are you going?”

“I’m going in.” Remy looked at him like he didn’t understand the question. “I need to make sure that you actually relax and go to sleep. Knowing you, you’d find something to do and stay up all night.”

“Ok first of all I’m offended that you can’t trust me, and second, you can’t just walk in. You don’t stay at the dorm and they stop visitation during finals.”

“I know that. But we both know people sneak in anyway. Though that is way too much work for me. I’m just gonna walk in like I belong there and no one will suspect a thing.”

Remy then turned around and headed through the front door while Emile began panicking inside. He sped walked to catch up to Remy’s side and held his breath as they walked past the reception’s desk. Virgil was on duty tonight, who was distracted by his phone. Emile still power walked to his suite and quickly pulled Remy into the lobby area. He made sure the door was locked before he let out his breath.

“See it was nothing,” said Remy rolling his eyes at Emile’s dramatic nature.

He shared the space with seven other suite-mates including his roommate that he shared a room with. They slipped into Emile’s room. Remy plopped down onto the chair that was on Emile’s side of the room and propped his feet on the desk. Emile sat his satchel on the floor and plopped down on his bed face first. He eventually sat up on the edge of the bed and took off his tan sweater leaving his button down underneath it still on. He slowed his movements down and turned shy as he remembered that Remy was still in the room. Even though his sunglasses hid his eyes, Emile could still feel in gaze up on him.

“Well are you just going to sit there and watch me? I don’t need you mothering me,” said Emile crossing his arms and squirming with unease. “I am now in my room and obviously am too exhausted to do anything. You have done your job and can go now.”

Remy took off his glasses placing them on the desk and his jacket placing it on the back of the chair. He walked over to Emile and stood in front of him getting so close that he was slightly between his legs. Emile froze and could hear his heart hammering in his chest. Remy stared down at Emile whose eyes had gone wide. He began taking off Emile’s tie slowly. “Oh come on. You know you like me taking care of you.” He threw the tie on the bed and gently grabbed his upper arms pulling him closer. Emile tried to speak but his mouth moved with no sound, and Remy just smiled as he began slowly leaning in.

Just then the room door swung open full force causing Emile to jump and back up onto his bed away from Remy. Remy just shifted standing off to the side as Emile’s roommate Remus posed dramatically in the doorway. He gave a smirk as he observed the two.

“Emile and Remy darlings!” he said sauntering in to lounge on his bed.

“Hello Remus,” said Remy clearing his throat. “How are you? How’s Dee?”

“I’m just fabulous now that I’m finished with all my finals, and I was going to invite him over since I didn’t think anyone was going to be here. It will be the last time I see him before the New Year and wanted to send him away thinking of me. However, it’s ok if you two need the room. I would hate to have intruded on an intimate moment.”

Emile’s face went red once again. “No, no it’s alright. Remy was just escorting me here to make sure I get relaxed.” Remus smirked at Emile who looked at Remy with wide eyes who lifted an eyebrow at Remus. “No, not like that. I just mean…”

“It’s fine. I was just about to leave anyway,” said Remy going over to the chair and putting on his jacket. Before he reached the door he stopped and turned around. He took a deep breath before speaking slowly. “I was actually thinking about asking if you would like to come over to my apartment. Maybe even stay overnight.”

Remus sat on the edge of his bed and leaned in curious to see what would happen next. Emile just stared silently, and Remy kept awkwardly shifting on the balls of his feet. After a very long minute of no response, Remy broke the silence.

“Well, I’ll let you think about it. I have to go to the restroom.”

As soon as the door swung shut, Remus jumped off the bed and ran over to Emile grabbing him by the upper arms. “What is wrong with you?”

“What do you mean?” asked Emile deciding to go with denial.

“Oh come on. You two have been dancing around each other for the longest, and as much as I love juicy gossip, it is getting tiring.”

“Says the person who massively flirts for a long time before committing to a guy.”

“Hey, I play a daring game of passion. You on the other hand, just like to avoid.” Remus grabbed a duffel bag out of Emile’s closet before going to his dresser and pulling out clothes.

“Why are you packing stuff for me? I’m only going to be there for one night, and I have work in the morning.”

Remus threw more clothes and some shoes into the bag before acknowledging him. “Well maybe if you’re lucky you’ll stay even longer. Christmas is approaching; maybe it will be a miracle.” He put a few more things in the duffel before shoving it into Emile’s arms. “Look, I know this can be overwhelming, but honestly you need to take a chance and see where things lead you.”

Their attention was drawn towards the door as Remy came back in. Remus straightened and threw his arm around Emile. “Great news! Emile has decided to go with you,” declared Remus very loudly. A knock on the wall came from room next door to complain about the disturbance.

Remy smirked and went to the desk to pick up his sunglasses. “Is that true? I won’t make you. You know you don’t have to right?”

Emile looked at Remus who just shrugged and looked away. He took a breath and steeled himself before hopping off his bed. He went over to his closest and got out a puffy coat to put on. “I know, but I do want to come. I promise. I like hanging out with you, and I’m sure you’re better company than Remus.”

“You’re only mad that because you can’t handle me,” Remus said with a snap.

“Are you snapping at me girlfriend? Because we can go,” Remy sassed back playfully.

Remus grabbed his chest in mock offense and stepped forward. Emile put up a hand before Remus could respond back. They were all trying to suppress laughter. “Please let’s not start this again. Last time you two got into a sassiness contest, I had to listen to comebacks for over two hours.”

“See, you’re lucky he saved you because I was ready to light you on fire,” said Remus going a little bit crazy in the eyes.

Remy did the “I’m watching you” motion with his two fingers as Emile dragged him out of the room. Emile took a breath as they paused in the lobby area. They watched as a couple of his suite-mates and a few of their friends stumble in drunk making their way to their room.

“We probably should leave now because you will not get any sleep with that ruckus.”

“You’re right, let’s go,” said Emile. He swung the duffel over his shoulder and grabbed Remy’s hand before rushing out the door.

Down the hall, past Virgil at the receptionist’s desk who was now distracted by Patton talking to him, and out into the night they went continuing to hold hands with no attempt to part. It had turned even colder than when they went in which made them press close together again and move quickly to Remy’s apartment.

He stayed in an apartment complex that was just outside the edge of campus. It catered to the many students who didn’t want to stay in the dorm rooms yet still want to be close to campus. They went through the gates and up the stairs to his place. Remy went straight in to turn the heater on as Emile took off his shoes to put them next to the entrance. He then took off his duffel bag and threw it on a chair before doing the same with his coat. He stretched and lounged on the couch. Remy went to his room to take off his coat and shoes.

Emile admired the few sparse decorations that were hanging around the place especially the little Christmas tree that was sitting on the side table. It just so happen to have the drawing Emile had given him years ago next to it. They had just started hanging out then but he had felt a connection so he had drawn a quick sketch as present. Remy had cherished it so much that he went and bought a frame for it. Emile had known right then and there that he and Remy would stay together for a long time. He picked it up and stared at the old crude drawing.

“I see you still have my drawing.”

“Of course I do. I told you I would put it out every year. A tradition and good luck charm.”

Emile couldn’t help the warmth that he felt spreading inside his chest. “My style was horrible. I was hoping you had lost this by now.”

Remy came out of his room. “How dare you talk about my picture like that. I take pride in making sure that I keep that safe among my stuff. ” He then headed into the kitchen area taking out two bowls from the cabinet. “And don’t you start that negative talk again. I have said it before and I will say it again. Your art was great then and it is great now. You only get better at technique, and what you did then helped you become what you are today. Don’t be so hard on yourself.”

“I know, but it still looks so bad. I could do a much better piece now.”

“Well that just means you need to draw me a new one of us. And when you do, I’ll put up too alongside the old one.” He opened two cans and dumped their contents into the bowls before putting them into the microwave. “That way you can see how much your art has improved.”

“I think you just want free art.”

“Oh please, I do plenty of things to make up my payment.” After several minutes, the beep of the microwave sounded, and Remy took them out putting a spoon in each one. He went into the living room carrying the steaming bowls on a tray and sat it on the coffee table in front of them. He sat down close to Emile’s side. “Now I know you haven’t eaten in a while so eat this.”

“But it’s late. It’s not good to eat after 9pm. That’s how people gain that freshman 15.”

“True, but I think a little weight gain is worth the price of eating. One thing I know is to eat when you can, because we get so busy that we don’t eat for long periods of time. Besides, it may help to sleep better to have something warm in your stomach.”

Emile silently agreeing picked up the bowl which he found out was chicken noodle soup. He blew on it before slurping it up. They sat in silence as they ate. Only their slurping disturbed the peace. After they finished, the bowls were placed down. Remy then got up and took them into the kitchen to wash. Emile then made his way over to his duffel to see if anything he could sleep in made its way in there.

Emile made a huge squeak before quickly shutting the bag again.

“You alright?” asked Remy coming to the entrance of the kitchen.

Emile stood up to and faced Remy. “Apparently Remus does what he does best and added a few things to the bag. I’m going to go change into my clothes.”

Remy laughed. “Of course he did, and you can take a shower if you want to.”

“Thanks,” Emile softly said with a smile and he rushed into the restroom.

After a few minutes under the hot shower, Emile returned refreshed in his pajamas. He was honestly lucky that Remus actually packed his long sleeved one with long fluffy bottoms instead of one with the booty shorts. That would’ve been miserable. He went into the lounge to see Remy sitting on the couch in his pajamas with two steaming mugs on the coffee table. He had gotten a huge fluffy blanket from the closet and put on a white noise machine. However, what caught Emile’s eyes was the wrapped present sitting on his side of the couch. It was sparkling pink with a big light blue bow.

“And what is that?” asked Emile with a smile. He stared at the box in wonder.

“Oh like I was going to forget your birthday.”

Emile picked it up and scooted under the blanket. “But my birthday isn’t for…”

“A few days I know, but I know your schedule is crazy so I wanted to make sure I got this to you. I figured it wouldn’t hurt to have it early.”

“You do know this doesn’t mean you don’t have to buy me a Christmas present. Those are two different things.”

Remy raised an eyebrow and leaned around the couch to pull out another present. “I got you boo. However, you can’t open that one until later, and since I know you’ll be staying in town. I’ll make sure you get that.”

Emile’s mouth hung open as he watched Remy put the other present back. “You’re going to change hiding places so I don’t open it, aren’t you?”

“Of course I am. Now open this one.” He watched as Emile excitedly tore into the packaging and revealed a watercolor paint set. “I remembered that you said you wanted to get into watercolors to learn how to do it, so I wanted to make sure you had the best tools.”

Emile went quiet as tears welled up in his eyes. “Thank you Remy,” he said with his voice cracking. He put the present aside and threw his arms around his neck. He then whispered quietly, “Ask me again.”

“What?” Remy asked softly still hugging him tightly.

“You asked me a year ago on a date, and I said no because I didn’t want to ruin our friendship. You still remained the best friend I have ever had, and I said that even though I do have feelings for you. So will you please ask me again?”

Remy pulled back from Emile and held his face in his hands. “Emile you are the most wonderful person I have ever known. I do want to date you, but honestly I think we know so much about each other and have done so many things that were practically dates. How about instead you just officially become my boyfriend, and I’ll take you on more dates than ever before.”

Emile laughed with tears finally falling down his face. “I am more than ok with that.”

Remy then pulled Emile for kiss.

“Merry Christmas to you, my boyfriend.”

“Happy birthday and merry Christmas you, my boyfriend.”

Remy then handed him a mug of sleepy time tea as they cuddled. They kissed a few more times before the sounds of the white noise machine lulled them asleep cozy and warm.


End file.
